Fling
by Lil' Slugger24
Summary: A short romance story featuring Kim and Ron to the song 'Here In Your Arms' by HelloGoodbye. ONESHOT. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney© show Kim Possible©. Nor do I claim ownership of any characters, place names, devices, attitudes or any other copyrighted work belonging to the Disney© corporation. I do not claim ownership or accept profit for any other concept mentioned in this story with a respectful copyright. In addition, I do not claim ownership for the song 'Here (In Your Arms)' by HelloGoodbye. However, I do own this story, so don't steal and don't sue.

Author's Note: I wrote this based on several of my own heart breaking relationships. I figure experience is the best thing to have when it comes to writing romance and such genre for stories. Enjoy.

Fling

By Lil' Slugger24

Years had passed. Still, the day shone in his mind ever since. It was funny, the day which he despised had been one of the greatest days of his life. He lay in bed and laughed as he pictured her smiling face. The days treated him different when it came time for bed, tears could flow one night and the very next his eyes would rainbow.

They had been the best of friends since pre-k but in the blink of an eye, they were seniors in high school. He was just a lanky blonde and she was a beautiful red-head. They did everything together: save the world, eat nachos, cry, everything except date. The perfect couple were just friends, not even with benefits. But Ron couldn't be happier and Kim loved the thought of someone to fall back on every time something went wrong.

But things changed in the last months of their public school careers. Kim had received a free ride scholarship to Yale University where she'd study to be a doctor like her mom. Meanwhile, Ron worked his backside off until he reached the bar minimum for a slight scholarship at some community college in Utah. Upon receiving the news, both teens realized they wouldn't be seeing much of each other after graduation.

Months later, the day arrived. Freedom from Barkin, separation from Bonnie, no more recurring bullies from Middleton High for Ronald Stoppable. But the avoided topic of the friend's different ways silhouetted over the entire day. Tears fell with good-byes and promises of letters, e-mails and texts fluttered about the senior class.

"Hey, KP," Ron started making sure he had the green-eyed girl's attention, "Let's get out of here. Bueno Nacho's having a sale today on nacos, I'm all over that."

Kim hugged Monique a final time before departing. She smiled at her friend and they headed for her car (Ron couldn't drive competently thanks to some road trauma caused by a brake failure, long story). Ron kept to facing the window, but talked like tomorrow wouldn't come.

"It's going to be different without you there, Kim…" he said. Never had he thought of his friend emotionally, that isn't to say he didn't love her with all of his heart, just not in that way.

"Yeah, but we'll get used to it, you know?" Kim reassured taking a right and spotting the desired restaurant. "Wade'll fix us up with some new Kimmunicators and we can talk, like, all the time, eh?"

Ron grinned. "Are we still going to do missions?"

Silence occurred. This topic poked gently at the true distance that would soon be between the two. What was either to say? Lie and guarantee nothing would change, or show the true pain of the situation? Needless to say, the question went unanswered.

The parking lot was half full as Kim prepared to pull in but something stopped her. She turned her blinker off and drove forward at a somewhat alarming speed.

"Whoa!" the startled blonde exclaimed, "What's up? Where're we going?"

Kim blinked a tear out of her eye, but she still smiled to the boy whom she'd known for all these years. "You'll see…"

I like where we are,

When we drive in your car

I like where we are... here

Kim drove out to the edge of a lake located a few miles up-state. She stopped the car and turned shyly to the boy whom sat confused yet calm. "Why have we stopped here?" he asked as he scanned the perimeter and noticed the total lack of people.

Kim blushed. "Ron, I think we should make this special. I don't think I've ever… liked anyone like I do you…"

Now Ron went red. Never had he heard the red-head say she loved him. "Well, I don't know what exactly to say, KP… I guess I like you too."

Kim bit her bottom lip and her eyes watered. "But I know we could never work out…" She paused to let a silent tear fall. With a breath, she continued, "Still, I have something I want to give to you…"

She leaned in and kissed him.

'Cause our lips can touch

And our cheeks can brush

Our lips can touch… here

Pulling back, he merely swallowed his tongue. "Kim…"

She stopped him by pressing a finger to his lips. "Shh, just go with it…" she whispered.

Well, you are the one, the one that lies close to me

Whispers, "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly

Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Kim climbed over the seat and kissed the blonde boy passionately, her breathing increased and she closed her eyes as Ron kissed back…

I like where you sleep

When you sleep next to me

I like where you sleep... here

Our lips can touch

And our cheeks can brush

'Cause our lips can touch… here

The two spent the next few hours giving each other their most valued secret. Love filled the trees and air surrounding the car. Only passion went into the ceremony they enacted together and they couldn't have imagined it any better. It was either's first time, and it was as magical as they'd hoped.

Well, you are the one, the one that lies close to me

Whispers, "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly

Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Afterward, the teens lay in the backseat of the vehicle. Kim was snuggled against Ron with her head on his chest. He had his arm around her and his lips pressed against her hair lightly. He was smiling, she was still using the same shampoo she had been for the last two years. It had a berry scent and suited her perfectly.

The boy wanted to say the three words he had never uttered before to her, but he couldn't get any farther than opening his mouth. He couldn't do it, he just couldn't say what he wanted to say. Instead, he just lay with her in his arms for as long as he could.

Our lips can touch

Our lips can touch... here

"Ron…" she sweetly asked. He nudged slightly but didn't answer, he still had trouble forming words. "Do you think we should've done that if we both knew we'd never get together?"

Ron wanted to start screaming. He wanted to tell her that it didn't have to be that way, he wanted to let her know that they could get together, but he just couldn't do it. She was to go on to be great and he was to stay a loser. He couldn't bring himself to hold her back, no matter how much pain was in it for him.

"Kim…" he stuttered. "I wanted to say 'good-bye' to you… I've been thinking of a way I could do that without crying… It's strange, but I think we just said 'good-bye' the only way we could have…"

She turned her head towards him, he could see the tears cloud her eyes. "I love you…" she smiled and closed her mouth, trying to fight back the salt-like substance.

Ron swallowed the lump in his throat. "Me too…" He still couldn't say it to her.

You are the one, the one that lies close to me

Whispers, "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly

Now there's no place else I could be but here in your…

The impossible couple fell asleep in the car and woke the next morning still in each other's arms. That just so happened to be the last day he'd ever see her. She took a plane to her new place of residence and they had never talked since.

So Ron still lay in his bed and stare at the ceiling, wondering what happened to his only love. His heart was filled with hope and broke before his very eyes within a time-span of twenty-four hours. Still, he'd never trade it for anything. He still loved her and missed her every single day, but she was making something of herself somewhere else, and he was happy for her.

Well, you are the one, the one that lies close to me

Whispers, "Hello, I miss you, I miss you"

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly

Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Here in your arms

Here in your arms…

Elsewhere, a red-head lay crying in her room as she read her diary entry of that day so many years ago, wondering what could've been.

They both knew it was just a freak fling, but each got a little more attached than the other knew. Too bad their feelings were kept such a secret, maybe something could've worked out if they'd just been more open…

After all, they did everything together…

THE END


End file.
